


every walk that i've ever taken has been in your direction

by LugianBeforeSwine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, ugly crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi has been planning the perfect proposal for months. Oikawa ruins this plan spectacularly in a way only he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every walk that i've ever taken has been in your direction

Iwaizumi has had this planned for two months and seventeen days. It had taken this long to find a Friday evening when both he and Oikawa were free for dinner. Iwaizumi had booked a table at a classy restaurant, gotten dressed while only having to tell Oikawa once to stop blatantly ogling his ass, and then had snuck the small, velvet ring box into his pocket while Oikawa was in the bathroom.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath as Oikawa strolls into the living room. He really was unfairly attractive, especially dressed up as he was now. Even with his stupid hair and shitty personality and infuriating lilt to his voice whenever he called Iwaizumi’s name—

“Hajime.” When had Oikawa’s face gotten so close to his own? Oikawa was peering into his eyes, looking mildly concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi says quickly, standing up from the couch. His hand moves unconsciously to touch the ring box in his pocket through the fabric of his jacket, and he swallows noisily when he catches Oikawa’s eyes following the motion. “Let’s go.”

Oikawa reaches for Iwaizumi’s hand. They only walk a few steps towards the door when Oikawa gently squeezes his hand and says, “Wait. I forgot something.”

Iwaizumi feels his hand being pulled slightly downward, and when he turns around to see Oikawa down on one knee, now grasping Iwaizumi’s hand in both of his own, his jaw drops open in shock.

“Hajime,” Oikawa begins softly, but Iwaizumi viciously cuts him off.

“What the FUCK, you asshole?!” he shouts, wrenching his hand out of Oikawa’s. “You better not be doing what I think you’re doing!”

In spite of all the yelling, Oikawa speaks softly. “If you think I’m going to ask you to marry me, you‘d be correct,” he says, smiling serenely. Before Iwaizumi can fully regain his bearings, Oikawa is rummaging around in the pocket of his jacket, producing a box that looks identical to the one currently in Iwaizumi’s own jacket. “This ring is so cool, I swear, you’re—”

Iwaizumi can’t help it; he falls to the floor on both knees, wrenching the box out of his pocket and shaking it in front of Oikawa’s face for good measure. “Look, you dumbass! I planned this dinner! I prepared for this! And then you come flouncing in here trying to one-up me by being all chill and casual and—”

Iwaizumi’s rant loses steam as Oikawa drops to both knees in front of him, crawling closer until their legs touch, giggling madly. “Oh my god,” he croaks out, his laughter getting louder. “You—I thought maybe—oh my god,” and now he’s laughing uproariously, cheeks only faintly tinged with pink while Iwaizumi’s face is bright red, and this can’t be allowed to go on.

Iwaizumi launches himself at Oikawa, who falls over backwards and shrieks with laughter, Iwaizumi landing heavily on top of him. He can’t help it, he’s laughing now too, and the ring boxes are temporarily forgotten as they both latch onto each other, rolling and wrestling and tickling each other on the floor, like they used to when they were younger.

Oikawa is breathless and wheezing by the time he ends up draped over Iwaizumi, head on his chest, feeling Iwaizumi’s heart pounding.

Iwaizumi tangles both hands in Oikawa’s hair as he tries to catch his breath. Their clothes are now wrinkled and dirty, and they’re running late for their reservation, but neither one of them particularly cares. Especially when Iwaizumi looks up and notices tears tracing their way down Oikawa’s cheeks. He sits up abruptly, bringing Oikawa up with him, and cups his face in his hands. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Oikawa says. He’s smiling, which would normally be reassuring, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’s tried to cover up his pain with a smile. “I’m wonderful. And you know, you’re crying too, Hajime,” he says, reaching up to run his thumb along Iwaizumi’s cheek.

Iwaizumi blinks. His vision blurs and he feels tears run down his face. “Huh. Well.”

Oikawa laughs a little, and the motion makes snot drip from his nose. “Ugh,” he says. “Sorry.”

Iwaizumi just smiles and pulls him back down so that they’re laying side-by-side on the floor. He reaches out a hand to Oikawa, who immediately grasps it, squeezing just a little too tightly.

“So,” Iwaizumi says, “Tooru. Will you marry me?”

“What?” Oikawa squawks indignantly. “You need to answer my question first!”

“You didn’t even ask a question!”

“Yeah, because I got sidetracked by you shouting at me!”

“Well, whose fault is that?! I had this all planned out, you know!”

“I didn’t know that!”

“How could you not have guessed it?! God, I love you, but you’re such an idiot—”

“Don’t make me cry again!” Oikawa says abruptly.

“What, by calling you an idiot? You should be able to tolerate that and much worse by now—”

“I love you, Hajime!” Oikawa shouts, eyes once again shining with tears. “I’m really, really happy right now, so can we just forget about the fact that we both thought this would go differently?”

Iwaizumi pauses with his mouth open, then closes it and sits up, Oikawa following him. Iwaizumi looks behind him and locates the two ring boxes, picking them up and placing them on the floor between himself and Oikawa.

He’s grinning when he looks back up, and Oikawa’s heart skips a beat at the sight. “Yeah,” he says, looking right into Oikawa’s eyes, “I guess this is better than how I had planned it, anyway.”

Oikawa hiccups out a laugh, leaning forward to press his forehead against Iwaizumi’s. “So is that a yes?”

Iwaizumi’s grin tones down into a small smile, an intimate one that Oikawa knows he’s never shown anyone else. “Of course it is, idiot.”

Later on, Oikawa will classify this kiss, shared in wrecked dress clothes on the cold floor of their tiny apartment, as their best one yet.


End file.
